In Fewer Words 2700 Edition!
by OzOh
Summary: I dedicate these 55 word stories to my dear friend who cries because of the lack of 2700! Please submit ideas and Review! 5 out of 55!
1. Then and Now

I can't help but cry…

.

When I think about _us_…

..

The last time _we _spoke as friends…

…

When I remember your lips against mine,

That sweet kiss, Natsu between us…

…

I try to figure out what words _they _spoke…

..

Attempt to imagine _their _thoughts…

.

Where did everything go wrong...


	2. Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

Thank you, music, for inspiring today's Enma/Tsuna piece! I hope you all enjoy and no I don't own anything of KHR!

Special Thanks to _**doremishine itsuko** and **Caramel Cappuccino**!_

Lots of Love and thanks for the reviews! This one is for you!

* * *

**_Whistle… Pop!_**

**_Whistle… Pop! Pop!_**

"Whoaa! So cool!"

The boy beside me grasped my arm, eyes mirroring the brightness that with every burst of color, painted the sky.

Such a lovely at was.

Seeing all the different hues full the space at once, left me speechless…

Your eyes are truly breathtaking.

I'm glad we came.


	3. If I reached for the sky

**Author's Note:**

ARG! I NEED IDEAS!

Amano, for the love of biscuits! Hurry up and tell us more about Cozart's and Giotto's love affair so I have some fan fuel!

Also, readers PLEASE send me PROMPTS! REQUESTS! Don't be shy! I love them (and need them)!

Sorry I'm late! I'm working on the Joys of Marriage... Speaking of which, It would really help if people would vote on the poll on my profile...

Anyway, enough of my rants...

* * *

Every minute without you is a minute I'm being swallowed by the earth.

So many years of eating dirt, taking beatings and insults-

Guardians?  
They don't care about me.

As I feel myself sinking deeper, I wonder…

If I reached out for the sky,  
If I called your name…

Would you grab my hand… Tsuna?

* * *

_**Special thanks goes to...**_

**YamiNoUe**,thank you so much so reading my work! I really appreciate your reviews and I always look forward to them ^.^,

I hope my teacher agrees with what you said about my 55-story, Thank again and I hope you continue to read my work!

Also, I like your stories too! **Please **continue your Ribbon Fiction, It's just too awesome! And before I forget, request any pairing or type of fiction you'd like from me!~

**doreminshine itsuko**, thank you for reading and reviewing! I wish I could write in Spanish (I am a shameful excuse of a Hispanic)... I can understand and read your profile though...

Maybe I'll try writing at least one 55-word in Spanish just for you!

And finally...

**_Caramel Cappuccino..._**

This entire collection of 2700 prompts are for my dearest Enma-loving sister!

I'm glad you enjoy your collection so far!

Also, thank you for feeding my 'First Generation' addiction by making a Cozart_/_Giotto part in **Horizon** (READ IT 2700 lovers, it great collection of drabbles!)!_ I loved it!  
_


	4. Restless  Part One

**Author's Note:**

And when I thought all hope was lost, a** Masked Neko** came unto me and answered my pleas for an idea/request/challenge!

I'm also working on one-shots and Multiple chapters in 2700 (though I prefer Enma to top so i ...)

**Restless** will be a mini-series and will be updated sporadically **(**aka when I'm not being a busy (*cough* lazy *cough*) bastard**),**

inspired once again by **Game/Anime Soundtrack** folder in my computer and the amazing **Masked Neko**!

This one's for you!

* * *

This is bad…

I toss and turn but I can't seem to get comfortable.

… I guess I won't be sleeping tonight…

Maybe it's the island.

Yeah… island…

You're really spoiled Tsuna…

The sky reaches everywhere, and here I am…

I'm an island…

Surrounded, bound...

And no matter how close we seem, we'll never reach.

* * *

And so goes Part One of **Restless**!

Please Read and Review!

Lots of Love everyone!

_~Ciao_


	5. The Affair

**Author's Note:**

Whoa... This was _so _ridiculous!

I had to move away from the angst for a moment. I was scaring myself.

In case anyone wanted to know, I started writing this edition of "In Fewer Words" to pay off a food debt... yes, I owe a lot plus a kidney...

I was just thinking about it thought I'd share.

LOL...

**BTW**: Thank you for the pizza yesterday, Caramel Capp!

* * *

I can't begin tell you how warm he was.

How every touch and stroke made him wiggle and squirm.

So cute…

So sweet…

The door opened and closed.

Tsuna's home...

Damn.

I knew I had to leave now.

Our eyes met for a single moment

"Geow…"

"I know…"

I'll see you soon Natsu…

I promise…

* * *

I dub this to be my first official _**0072 **_fic (And probably the only one on the site)!

* * *

**Special Thanks goes to... **

**Captivated Fairy**: I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading my fics!

**Masked Neko:** It a pleasure to read your reviews! I really got happy when I saw that you reviewed again! Thanks again for the prompts! That's two down! Also, about HDWM Tsuna... yep, I agree with you. Tsuna definitely would be topping in that mode... Or so I thought after seeing Enma's HDWM!

Dear Gosh! Imagine if they we're both dying will mode and the issue of who tops came up... THAT would be GLORIOUS! (Fan-girl squeal!) Sigh... SO BEAUTIFUL!

Oh! And as for the updates...well, I wouldn't give myself too much credit. I think I write slow. Plus, these drabbles are limited to 55 words so... he he...

I'll be sure to ask you if the dreaded slab is to come before me (I'm sure it's about smack my in the face actually... but that's with my other story...).

**YamiNoUe**: YAH! XD I shown you the light of the redheaded beauty! _Sigh..._ I love redheads. LOL! Thank you for your reviews! I hope I can keep it up!

Please Read and Review!

* * *

Lots of Love everyone!

_~Ciao_


End file.
